


things you said while we were hostages

by lonvely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, here ya go vin queen, i hate my writing, iwaoi - Freeform, oh well, so many typos, spy AU, why mars, your first gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonvely/pseuds/lonvely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh you didn't just say that, are you seriously going that road Tooru?"</p><p>"Yes i am 'Hajime'. Because i can't believe the same guy who can defuse a bomb in ten seconds can't even drive a car without sending it down a cliff" Oikawa hissed ,huffing out each word loud and clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said while we were hostages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vin Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vin+Queen).



Shit shit shit shit, Iwaizumi thinks and sinks lower on the floor his back firmly pressed against the wall behind him, lips pursed together as he struggles to keep pressure on the wound on his abdomen. Or maybe wounds, he was not sure, thankfully or not the adrenaline rushing through his body numbed out the pain making it seem like a small ringing at the back of his head, nothing louder than the gunshots flying besides his head and the constant curses of the guys chasing him. As much as he hated to admit it he was cornered, excellent just excellent. He thinks working clumsily on reloading the small gun in his hands, fingers fumbling awkwardly with the bullets before he lets out a pleased exclaim, finally. He presses his back further on the wall and waits a second before ducking outside shooting afew bullets towards the other guys. He takes the moment where they take cover from his aimless shots to jump from his hiding spot and charge heads on towards them, he quickly manages to tackle on of them ,jamming his knee against his ribcage and using the body as a shield in hopes they would not fire at one of their own. Oh how wrong he was.

"I need help here" He yells at his comm ,cursing as he once again ducks behind the same wall he was before. Oh right, Oikawa, his partner, was nowhere to be found today. That was the reason he was in this mess here either way. He sighs hopelessly letting his head drop at the wall, bullets still whistling next to him as they cut through the air, a threat that if he dares to step out even for a bit he'll be dead in seconds. What a great way to start your day, he thinks, calculating his options.

He could step out there, fight for a bit and probably lose considering his situation, or quit right now, get abducted (that was the plan of the other guys either way) and have everyone else save him. Which one would cause less damage? Well, the first option was a huge no no, even if he tried to escape, he would be chased, AGAIN, and he could not risk getting anyone other than himself involved in this., but the second option (he cringed just thinking of it) would hurt his pride ten times more than any gunshot he has ever received.

The gunshots next to him continued, more cursing and yelling could be heard as he shot another two bullets, not really paying attention to where he fired, still deep in thought about which of his choices he would follow (even though he already knew which one he HAD to follow). With a final sigh he qucikly ripped a piece of his shirt wrapping it tightly around the wounds on his abdomen before yelling.

"Stop firing, i am coming with you, just stop firing, i am unarmed and all" he cursed silently, this was humiliatingbut it seemed to work since the shootings stopped, both enemy agents looking at each other before pointing their guns back at him. "then get the fuck up" one of them yelled back motioning for Iwaizumi to come close to them. He slowlu got up, peeking outside his hiding spot and with slow careful strides he walked up to the two agents ,hands over his head in surrender as he noticed in satisfaction that at least those two guys still felt quite intimidated by his presence (he had just killed one of them in an attempt to escape more or less and although he did not manage it, that would serve as a warning that he was stronger than he looked). Looking at the guys closely, he realised that he could attack them now, he could win if he fought for a bit, had he realised it sooner he would avoid the strong hit of agun againts his skull.

As he came back to Iwaizumi frowned, pain settling in on every part of his body, making him shift around , the feeling of another back pressed behind him suddenly making him freeze before he turned back for a bit, green eyes focusing on a chocolate brown haired head poking out behind him. "Oh you are awake finally?" Oikawa mused and smirked lightly (iwaizumi could practically feel the sarcasm and bitterness dripping off Oikawa's lips).

"What the hell are you doing here?" Iwaizumi groanned back ,head falling back on Oikawa's shoulder to look at the brunet tied up at his back, the rope shifting against his clothed skin and making him hiss a bit from the pain surging from the wound on his side and the cuts on his arms.

"Sorry, i forgot to inform you that Wednesday from 15:00 to 19:00 i would get kidnapped by the enemy" Oikawa hissed trying to turn his head to glare at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was about to answer when footsteps echoed in the dark dimly lighted room.

"well well well, who do we have here, if it isn't the two best agents of Seijo" an old man started, snarl placed on his lips as he eyed the two males glarind daggers at him (more like Iwaizumi glaring at him and Oikawa looking as if he was bored and maybe he was, it was quite the usual routine thing for them to get stuck in such situations).

"Can we please get this over with? As i said 15:00 to 19:00, its almost 19 o'clock, i have more important business to attend to" Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes sweetly at the older man hovering above them , trying to make himself look more intimidating (The brunet had to hold down the need to roll his eyes).

Slap!

Oikawa's head twisted to the side, cheek stinging from the sharp slap on his cheek, that would surely leave a bruise in the morning, he thought slowly looking back to the man, expression unreadable, his ears were still buzzing from the loud echo of the hard skin to skin contact. Behind him, he could feel Iwaizumi furiously struggling against the ropes. Oh yeah, 'Iwa-chan' was also there, he should be more careful on his words to not get either of them in danger.

"Did it hurt pretty boy?" The old man chuckles leaning extremely close to Oikawa, no regard of any kind of personal space, his breath a thick puff of smoke and alcohol against Oikawa's face as he snarls at him, and Oikawa cringes and gags a bit but regrets it when he realises that Iwaizumi smells quite similar, yes smoke and alcohol, but what was different was that Iwaizumi did not stink of it, the scent fitted him, an intoxicating mix of expensive cologne, smoke and whiskey (the one he opened whenever Oikawa was around), he smelled more like a guy Oikawa would let do him against the wall of a bar. Definetely not like the guy in front of him. With a long suffering sigh he focused his gaze on the man ince more, ignoring the pain at the side of his face 'Lets get just this over with'he thinks eyes sparking up in mischief. 

"Oh you mean when i fell from heaven? No actually it was a delightful fall ,with you know, a lot cleaner and fresher air than right now" He smiled charmingly while quickly blinking his big brown eyes again.

"You fucking brat" The man barked out ready to lan another blow on Oikawa ,luckil for Oikawa's face the man's phone rung and with a click of his tongue, he left the young couple alone, mumbling something about being back in a bit. Oikawa of course took the chance to yell out a. "Be back quickly or we might get bored" Behind him Iwaizumi had stopped moving and shifting around, a groan leaving his lips as he bumped the back of his head on Oikawa's. 

"You seriously suck, trying to play it cool in such a situation? Seriously Oikawa?" Iwaizumi snorted rolling his eyes and acting as if they weren't still tied up, or as if there wasn't a guy threatening them right to them room next to them. Oikawa huffed and pouted, bottom lip poking out as he whined.

"But i am bored Hajime, we've been through this a thousand times, it's lame, i want to go home ,i have to cook dinner" Oikawa answered pushing against Iwaizumi's back as Iwaizumi sighed looking upwards on the ceiling.

"I cooked before i found out you are missing so don't worry" The shorter male sighed out crossing his legs , his back starting to ache from being forced to stand straight ,by the ropes for so long. A long pause followed ,which definetely was unnatural for Oikawa.

"Oh, you cooked?" Oikawa nervously coughed out and Iwaizumi frowned, eye brows furrowing down and eyes narrowing into a glare that even though Oikawa could not see he knew it was there.

"If you want to mention 'that' incident, then you better not Oikawa you dumbass" Iwaizumi replied, vouce raising an octave louder ,legs kicking out in agitation. "Besides it was just once" he added quietly afterwards.

"Yeah but Hajime, that one time was a huge disaster like, you almost poisoned everyone" Oikawa answered still pouting, his words hesitant.

"Oh you want to talk about poisoning ,should i remind you the 'gas incident'" Iwaizumi retorted, his lips twisting into a sneer. 

"You promised you'd never mention it again Hajime, it was an accident" Oikawa whined stomping his feet on the floor like a child. "Besides" he added after letting out a fit of 'you promised' and 'Hajime's. "I ,at least know how to drive" he finished ,words almost a whisper as he waited for a reaction. And he was right to wait, Iwaizumi immediately pushed against his back, struggling to turn towards him or to him, or both.

"Oh you didn't just say that, are you seriously going that road Tooru?"

"Yes i am 'Hajime'. Because i can't believe the same guy who can defuse a bomb in ten seconds can't even drive a car without sending it down a cliff" Oikawa hissed ,huffing out each word loud and clearly.

"You know damn right i was on death's door, just TRY driving when you are about to die, besides we are alive now right?" Iwaizumi replied gritting his teeth. If he was not tied ,he would have surely killed Oikawa, but luck was not on his side today so he just sighed letting his shoulders drop. 

The silence following was surely auffocating for both males, but Iwaizumi did not give it much of a thought, his mind shifting to his aching wounds that definetely needed treatment. The ripped up clothing had started soaking up with his blood and the stinging had become unbearable.

"Hajime are you okay?" Oikawa finally decided that the silence was too much and worriedly tried to look at his boyfriend. The unnatural heaving of Iwaizumi's breathing making his heart clench in worry, he had not manage to see him and in what condition he when they brought him since his back was turned to him but the blood running down his back did not go unnoticed "Hajime, are you okay?" Oikawa repeated more desperately. A long groan followed and he could hear the struggle in Iwaizumi's words.

"Yeah, just a bit tired" 

"God damn it Hajime, you did it again right? You got recklessl hurt?" Oikawa half heartedly scolded, his lips pursed together. Iwaizumi sighed ,maybe he had, but he knew that telling Oikawa he had recklessly hurt himself outside a mission, when he had tried to find where Oikawa had gone missing.

"Ju-just don't talk, wait."Oikawa continued ,he was trying to keep calm, to not think rationally. "Hey old weirdo, this man here is dying ,we need fucking help" He called out ignoring the way Iwaizumi had leaned the back of his head on his shoulder. 

"You know, you look very handsome like that, all roughed up and serious" Iwaizumi mused, dark eyes sliding up to Oikawa's side of the face, from the cut to his lips to the small furrow on his eye brows and the purple mark on his cheek.

"Hajime this is not the ti-" "Yelling for that weirdo won't help our situation you know" Iwaizumi took a sharp inhale when Oimawa tried to turn to him, the pain on his abdomen a torturous burn. Oikawa immediately froze, guilt polling in his stomach. 

"You look very handsome like that" Iwaizumi repeated waiting for Oikawa to relax ,his eyes half closed as he inhaled the brunet's scent, shampoo and cologne. He always wondered how Oikawa managed to smell so good even in situations like this. "You said it yourself, we've been in such a situation a million times before, why not relax a bit?" Iwaizumi sighed out blowing a small huff of warm air on Oikawa's neck, watching as a shiver travelled down the male's spine. And finally Oikawa let out a defeated sigh.

"I love you Hajime" he breathed looking at Iwaizumi from the corner of his eyes and Iwaizumi smiled, flashing a toothy grin, revealing bloodied rows of teeth.

"Me too dumbass"

"Let's go home?" Oikawa questioned calmly, eyes falling closed for a bit as he leaned back on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go home"

**Author's Note:**

> more spy au,
> 
> a gift for my friend vin queen who i love so so so much
> 
> please give me opinions


End file.
